A Precious Gift
by FanFicDude93
Summary: Sari and Bumblebee find a "Baby-Bot" and think it will be fun to raise, but find out a horrible truth. SARIxBEE. NOTICE-this story has Decepticons from the '07 movie.
1. The Meteor

**The Meteor**

_I got this idea from watching a video on you tube. Enjoy and comment. __**NOTICE- This story has Decepticons from the '07 movie.**_

It was a hot summer day in Detroit and the Autobots felt the heat too. Sari was the one to fell it the most. Prowl, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Sari were in the living room. Sari was laying on the floor in her puddle of sweat. Bumblebee was drinking coolant with Bulkhead. Then Optimus came in.

"Bumblebee, I want you to go on patrol today." he said.

"What? Its too hot. How bout tonight?" Bumblebee argued.

"Fine, but you better go," he said, "its time you learned responsibility."

"I am responsible…when I remember." Bumblebee said.

"Sure you are…hehehe." Sari said.

Night came and Bumblebee was outside ready to cruise around the city. It was still hot but cooler than it was during the day. He was about to transform when Sari came out.

"Hey, can I come?" she asked him.

"Why?" he said.

"We can stop at the ice cream store." she explained.

"OK."

They drove all over Detroit and when they got done Bumblebee took Sari to get her ice cream at the only store that stays open all night.

"Now we can go home." she said getting in.

"Sari, look!" he said.

They looked up and saw a meteor heading to the other side of Detroit. They noticed it crash landed near the docks and rushed to the site. They got there and no one, not even the police was there. There was dust and smoke all around them. When it cleared they saw that it was a metal crate with ice on it. There was a little window but had ice on it too. The crate was the size of a washing machine and had the Autobot sign.

"whoa…" they said together.

Sari crept towards it followed by Bumblebee. She tried to look inside but couldn't.

"Bumblebee to Prime." he said trying to get a signal. "I cant get through to them."

Just then the crate open breaking away ice on the door. They looked inside and saw a another metal cube. It had two slots that looked like closed eyelids on one side. Bumblebee gently took it out and transformed into car mode.

"Come on, we have to show the others."

Sari got in and both of them were quite.

She kept looking at it trying to figure out what it was. Then her key started glowing and flung itself at the cube. It found a slot to put itself in and turned on its own. Bumblebee stopped and quickly transformed into robot mode and held Sari in one hand and the cube in the other.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"I don't know."

Then the glowing stopped. They looked and saw the key fall out. Sari picked it up and held it tight. They looked at the cube and noticed nothing changed.

"I guess it was bored." said Bumblebee in a joking tone.

"Be quite Bumblebee. Prime was right, you need to be more serious." she said.

"Oh come on…they say I'm a young bot, so…" he was interrupted.

The cube was making a humming noise and then light came from all sides and when it found Sari, it put all its light on her, like it was scanning her. Then all sides were lit again, and it found Bumblebee. It scanned him too. Then as quickly as it started, it was over.

"Umm…what just happened?" she said.

"I don't know." he replied.

Bumblebee was ready to transform back to car mode when he felt the cube move.

"Look!" he shouted.

It was rolling around in his hand and it started to transform. First, legs came out from on end. Then arms popped out from two sides, and last but not least, there was a head. The torso went from a cube to a bot-like abdomen. It was the size of human baby.

Sari and Bumblebee just stood there with their mouths open. Sari walked up slowly and saw it.

"Bumblebee, look." she called.

Bumblebee crept over and saw it, too. It had tiny wheels on it shoulders like Bumblebee and little horns on it head. But, it was the color of Sari's dress and Bumblebee's color mixed. It was sleeping and sucking its thumb.

Sari picked it up and held it for a while.

"It feels like a human baby." she said.

Bumblebee transformed and said…

"OK, we really need to show the others." he said worried.

Sari got in with the "baby" in her hands and they drove back to the plant.

_Here is the first chapter. The Decepticons will come soon, don't worry. Just comment and tell me if I should go on._


	2. Show and Tell

**Show and Tell**

Bumblebee and Sari get back to the plant and rush to Sari's room, keeping the "baby" out of sight. She gently puts it on her tire bed.

"What are you doing? We have to show them." Bumblebee said.

"Why?" she said back.

He just stood there. Then they heard foot steps coming from outside Sari's door.

"Quick, hide it." he said.

Sari was looking around to find a hiding spot, but couldn't find any.

"Hurry up." Bumblebee kept saying.

"Well you hide it then." she said frustrated.

She gave it to Bumblebee and just them, Prime, Ratchet, and Prowl entered the room. Bumblebee just put his hands behind his back.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said nervously.

"Nothing, just came in here to ask about your patrol, find anything?" Prime said.

"Nope, nope…nothing." Bumblebee stuttered.

Sari was just standing next to him and trying to keep her cool. Then Bulkhead joined them.

"Whacha guys doin?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Sari shouted.

"Kid, why don't you put your hands to the side?" Ratchet asked Bumblebee.

"Huh…my arms…" he said.

"Yeah, or do you need a tune up?" Ratchet said.

Then they all heard a sound coming from behind Bumblebee. Sari looked to see that the baby was waking up. Bumblebee just stood there, frozen. Then it opened it eyes and saw Sari. It was making noise, hoping Sari would pick it up.

"Bumblebee, what is that?" Prime asked.

"What is what?" Bumblebee said.

"Behind your back."

"Nothing, why?"

"Just show us kid." Ratchet said annoyed with Bumblebee.

Bumblebee looked at Sari and she nodded and he slowly put his hands in front of him. When he showed them what it was, they were all shocked.

"Well, here it is." Bumblebee said.

The baby-bot just sat there and look at Bumblebee. Ratchet walked over and took it out of his hands.

"I'll take that." he said, "this is an infant-bot." he explained, "back in the great war we had millions of these, both Autobot and Decepticon."

"Why both?" Sari asked.

"Because, if it was raised by an Autobot, it was an Autobot. If raised by a Decepticon, it was a Decepticon." Ratchet told them, "now there are only five left. Five, out of millions."

"Why did they stop?" Prowl asked.

"When the war ended, there was an outstanding number of bot-napping, especially Autobot."

The baby-bot looked at Ratchet and started to cry. It actually had tears coming from its eyes.

"Now what." he said.

It was squirming, trying to break free. It saw Sari and held its hand out to her. She noticed and said…

"Ratchet, give it to me."

"What, why would…" he started.

"Just give it!" she shouted.

He handed it to her and it looked at her. After noticing it was Sari it just sat in her arms. Sari saw that it had baby blue eyes like Bumblebee.

"Well well…looks like you're its motherborg." Ratchet said.

"What…I'm only eight, how can I take care of a baby?" she argued.

"Calm down," Ratchet said, "every baby-bot has a fathertron, too. That's the only way it could be brought online."

They all looked at Bumblebee. Who was still frozen.

Then Sari said "so me and Bumblebee, are…"

"Parents." Prowl finished for her.

Sari and Bumblebee looked at each other and turned red. The others left but Prime was still in the room.

"I'm sure this will teach you some responsibility." he said and walked out.

Bumblebee just looked at him walk away. Sari was still holding the baby-bot. Then Ratchet came back in.

"What are you going to name it?" he asked.

"Well, is it a boy or girl?" Sari asked.

Ratchet took a look at it and said…

"It a boy."

Sari just stood there. Bumblebee was still frozen. Then the Doc-Bot walked out.

Bumblebee finally woke up and saw Sari put the baby-bot on her bed. He walked over and sat next to the bed.

"What should we call him?" she asked.

"I don't know."

Sari thought for a while and looked at him. He looked a lot like Bumblebee. Then she saw him crawling all over the bed. He couldn't sit still like Bumblebee. And she saw him walk of the edge and land on the floor. He got himself into trouble like Bumblebee. He started to cry and she pick him up. She looked into his eyes and put a finger on his nose. He got a grasp of her finger, put in his mouth, and started sucking on it. Then she thought of a name.

"How about…JR?" she said.

"What's a JR?" he asked.

"It means junior." she explained.

"OK."

He put a finger on JR's stomach and started tickling him. JR was lying in one place laughing. Five minutes later, Bumblebee was asleep on the floor and Sari was still awake with JR. He finally yawned and snuggled up to Sari and fell into a deep slumber. Sari fell asleep as soon as JR did. Then the three of them slept like it was paradise.

_Here's the second chapter. Just wait, the Decepticons will come soon and there will be action. Comment and tell me if I should continue._


	3. The Truth

**The Truth**

Morning came and Sari was awake before Bumblebee or JR. She sat up oh her bed and tried to get off quietly, but JR woke up to notice she wasn't by his side. He looked at her and gave hand gestures. She picked him up and heard his stomach grumble.

"Uh-oh." she said to herself. He was hungry, but she didn't know what to give him. At first she thought of giving him milk, but realized he was a robot. He started to cry and Bumblebee woke up.

"What's going on?" he said rubbing his optics.

"Bumblebee, what do you give a baby robot?" she asked him.

"You give it oil." Ratchet said holding a bottle, "this ought to keep him full."

"How do you know all this?" Sari asked him.

"I used to care for some back when I was in mint condition." he told her.

"Say, Doc-Bot, why did they stop making baby-bots?" Bumblebee said.

"I already told you, there was a lot of bot-nappings." he said.

"I mean if femme bots created this, why didn't femme bots from the Decepticons make any of their own?" Bumblebee said again.

Ratchet just sighed, "Kid you asked the too many questions."

Sari gave the bottle to JR and he held it with his hands and feet, trying to keep it from falling out of his little hands. She saw Ratchet still standing there, and heard him talk again.

"Ok, here's what really happened." he started. Bumblebee sat where he was and Sari sat on her bed with JR in her hands.

"When the war ended, we thought we could live in harmony again. But Megatron wasn't going to give up that easy. He wanted to show that the Decepticons still had some spark, but what he did was unthinkable. What THEY did was worst."

"Whose they?" Sari asked.

"They, are the Decepticon Warlords," Ratchet explained, "the meanest Decepticons to live. There were seven of them. They called themselves 'Megatron's Fist'. They were like Generals to an entire army. When Megatron was defeated, he told them to hunt down every last Infant-Bot in the universe. When the Elite Guard found out they had every infant-bot transported to a safe location. But that wouldn't stop Megatron's Fist. They found the base where the bots were taken and destroyed all who stood in their path. When they got to the nursery, they didn't stop."

"Didn't the base call for help?" Bumblebee interrupted.

"Yes, but help came too late. When reinforcement arrived, they found all the infant-bots torn to pieces, except five." Ratchet told them. Sari looked at JR with tears in her eyes.

"How do you know?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because, I was part of the reinforcements." Ratchet said in a soft tone.

"How could they do something like that?" she said.

"That's why they were called 'Megatron's Fist' they were as cruel as he was." ratchet explained.

Sari sat next to Bumblebee and leaned on him. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Bumblebee, we have to protect him," she said, "even if it means becoming his parents."

"But…but…Sari, we don't know anything about raising a baby-bot." he told her.

"Ratchet will help us, right," she turned to Ratchet.

"I'll do my best." he assured them.

"Well, what do you say." she asked Bumblebee.

"If it means that he wont end up like the other baby-bots, lets do it." Bumblebee said and held Sari in his hand. JR was still sucking on his bottle.

"You know, he does look like me." Bumblebee said.

"Hey, by any chance that when he was in stasis mode…" Ratchet began.

"What's his stasis mode?" Sari asked.

"His cube form. Did he scan the both of you?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, we thought it was just a precaution."

"Well, looks like you are his parents. He took Bumblebee's design and Sari's colors." he said to the both of them.

The looked at each other and turned red again. Ratchet went back out to the common room followed by Sari and Bumblebee. Ratchet was ready to head back to his med-bay when Prime called him over.

"Ratchet, look at this." Prime said pointing to a spot on a screen. Ratchet turned his head to see Bumblebee and Sari walk outside with JR. He looked at what Prime was making a big fuss about.

"It looks like asteroids," Ratchet said, "their common on this planet."

"I know…but look, their energy signal are higher than ours." Prime said.

"Maybe they came from a volcano on another planet." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, probably."

Ratchet went back to his med-bay and Prime turned on the news. But the screen showed that the asteroids were getting closer.

_Here's the third chapter. Comment and tell me if I should go on. L8R._


	4. Megatron's Fist

**Megatron's Fist**

One night when Sari, Bumblebee, and JR were home, an alarm went off. Bumblebee rushed to the main computer and saw eight meteors enter Earth's atmosphere. One landed near where JR was found. The others landed all over the planet.

"Looks like a meteor shower." Bumblebee said.

He walked back to the common room where Sari was watching TV and JR was asleep in her hands.

"Sari, do you like being a parent?" he asked her.

"Well, I spend more time with you." she said.

Then the radio came on.

"Prime to Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee here." he answered.

"Listen, a meteor hit near the docks, is that where you found the sparkling?" Prime said.

"Yeah, why?" Bumblebee asked.

"There might be another one."

Bumblebee just stood there frozen again. He was trying to talk.

"But…how…did…huh?"

"There's no time, we're bringing it back to the base" Prime said.

* * *

But, near a military base, the other meteors landed. The base was abandoned a long time ago, but the vehicles were still there. Then one meteor burst, and then the rest. Smoke surrounded them, but when it cleared, there were seven bots standing. One was small, smaller than Sari.

"I hate landing." one said in a scary tone.

"Shut up. That sparkling is on this planet." another one said. He looked to the base. "It looks like we're not the only ones."

"Primitive beings. The whole planets covered with them." one explained.

"What beings?"

"Humans."

"I don't care about humans, lets just get rid of the sparkling. We need a disguise."

They walked to the base and scanned the vehicles. One was an Army Blackhawk, another was a tank, one a jetfighter, then a Anti-Mine vehicle, and one was a police car. The smallest of the group walked inside and found a stereo. The second smallest saw a scorpion and scanned it.

"We need names." the tank said.

"Right," said the jet and looked to the helicopter, "You'll be Blackout."

Blackout replied with a "yes sir."

The he looked to the tank, "You'll be Devastator." then turned to the anti-mine vehicle, "you can be Bonecrusher." then he said to the police car, "You are Barricade." then said "I'll be Darklight."

"What about us?" said the scorpion.

"You can be scorponok." and then looked at the stereo, "and you'll be Frenzy."

They all looked at each other and turned to Darklight.

"We will have to split up. Blackout you team up with Scorponok and go to the place called…New York."

Darklight commanded, "Barricade, take Frenzy with you and head for…Detroit."

Barricade transformed and Frenzy got in and they sped off to Detroit.

"Devastator, you and Bonecrusher go to different military bases and see if you can find anything." Darklight said.

Then in a flash, they were all gone. Except for Darklight, who was still there.

"I will go to this place called…Washington DC." he told himself.

* * *

Back at the plant, Prime and the others came back. Bumblebee and Sari walked outside. Then they saw another cube in Ratchet's cargo space.

"Oh come on," Bumblebee said, "are they all coming this way!?"

"Take it easy kid, this one was beat up really bad." Ratchet said.

"Just think, you'll be a fathertron for two sparklings." Prowl said.

"Can it nature boy." Bumblebee shouted.

Then Sari's key did the same thing when they found JR. This time Sari tried to take it out but it was too late. The cube scanned her and found Bumblebee.

"Here we go again." he said.

But this time the cube had two spikes from its head that looked like Sari's hair, and it was yellow and pink. Ratchet examined it and said…

"This on is a GIRL."

Sari was excited and held the both of them in her arms. Bumblebee just fainted.

_Here's the fourth chapter. Comment plz._


	5. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

Bumblebee finally woke up after two hours. He found himself in Ratchet's med-bay.

"What happened?" he said rubbing his head.

"You fainted after she got her spark." Ratchet told him.

"Who's she?" Bumblebee said.

"Your kid, Alexis." Ratchet told him.

"Did Sari change his name?"

"I'm not talking about JR, I'm talking about you other kid. The girl one."

Bumblebee's eyes widen and then fainted again. Ratchet hooked up a cord to his chest and gave him a jolt. Bumblebee jumped up and off the table. After a while Bumblebee walked to the common room and saw Sari, JR, and his daughter. He sat next to them.

"Well look who just woke up." Sari said.

JR crawled on Bumblebee's lap and gave him gestures. Bumblebee picked him up and noticed JR was wrestling with his thumb. He looked to Sari and saw her feeding Alexis. Then a news report came on and Prime was there in a flash.

"_Late last night, people of Earth witnessed a historical event that was seen all over the world. Eight asteroids entered the atmosphere and one landed here in Detroit. The other sevens' location are unknown. But police officials stated that there wasn't much left, just a few ice clumps here and there. Scientist say that it is unusual that asteroids come to Earth at this time of year. But all over the world, nations are marking this down as the first Meteor Shower in fifty years."_

Bulkhead was standing next to Prime and sat down.

"Maybe the other seven are sparklings too, huh Bumblebee." he said.

Bumblebee didn't hear what he was saying, he was busy playing with JR.

* * *

But in downtown Barricade and Frenzy were looking through the city.

"Filthy humans, they cant even walk on their own." Barricade said.

"Quiet, Darklight is calling. Yes."

"Frenzy, did you find anything?" Darklight asked.

"Negative. Just slimy humans. Are you sure the sparkling landed here?" Frenzy asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Just keep looking." Darklight said and ended the connection.

"You heard him."

"Wait, I'm picking up a signal." Barricade said.

* * *

Back at the plant the gang was ready to go on patrol. But Bumblebee had to stay and baby-sit with Sari.

"Transform and roll out." Prime said.

Bumblebee just sat there with JR in his hand.

"I hope you get to be as fast as me." he said to JR.

Then JR stood up, wobbled for a while, and took his first step.

"SARI!" Bumblebee called out.

Sari rushed in to see what was going on.

"What, what happened?"

"He mad a step." Bumblebee said.

Sari had a big smile on her face and looked at Alexis. She was still sleeping. Then Sari said…

"We need to go to the store."

"Why?" Bumblebee asked.

"We're running out of bottles."

Then Bumblebee transformed and Sari got in with the babies and they were off to the store.

* * *

Back in downtown, Barricade and Frenzy were still looking.

"We're never going to find them like this." Frenzy said, "we'll do better if we split up."

"Good idea. I'll drop you off somewhere secluded." Barricade told him.

Barricade went in an alley and said…

"If you find anything, tell me first, incase you need backup."

"Affirmative." Frenzy answered.

Barricade drove off and Frenzy found a back door to a store. He went inside and saw a bunch of humans and transformed to a stereo. An employee found him and put him on a shelf.

"Stinking Human." Frenzy said softly.

_Here's the fifth chapter. Comment and tell me if I should go on._


	6. Found

**Found **

Bumblebee and Sari arrived at a store that sold bottles for less. Little did they know that the store they were at was the one Frenzy was at too.

"Are you sure you want to go to this one? The one by the corner has half price coolant." Bumblebee said.

"Yes, and that coolant probably cheap." she said. "Why do you want coolant?"

"I'm thirsty."

She got out and walked through the doors. She found the aisle where the bottles were and filled up a cart full. Then she walked to the oil aisle. But when she walked by the electronics, her key lit up and pointed its light on a stereo, a shiny stereo. She looked at it and put it in the cart. When she was done she bought it and took them outside.

"Ok, I got everything we needed. Man, I'm starting to FEEL like a mom." she said.

"Why did you get the stereo?" Bumblebee asked and opened his door.

"My key gave off energy when I walked by. Maybe its important." she explained.

When she was done putting the stuff in, Frenzy was calling Barricade.

"Frenzy to Barricade, come in, where are you?" he asked without getting caught.

"Barricade here, I'm in some place called Chicago."

"CHICAGO!!" Frenzy said.

Sari looked back and saw the two bots asleep. Then she looked at Frenzy, who was still in stereo mode, and shrugged her shoulders then turned back around.

"What are you doing in Chicago?" he continued.

"I told Darklight what we did and he told me to check this place out. He said you could take care of yourself." Barricade told him.

"Fine. I'm with a human, but I'll stick around here for awhile."

When they got back to the plant, Prime and the others were back from patrol.

"Where'd you two go?" Prime asked.

"We went shopping." Bumblebee said.

"Like a couple?" Bulkhead said trying not to laugh. They turned red again.

"What's with the stereo?" Prowl asked.

"My key gave off energy when I walked by." she told them.

"Let me take a look at it," Ratchet said, "It's just a stereo. Nothing off about it."

"Well I want a refund." she said.

That night when the team went on patrol again, Bumblebee was watching TV. Sari came in and sat next to him.

"The babies are asleep. I turned on that stereo to play music while they sleep." she said.

Bumblebee just sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, its just…I thought this would be fun. Now I'm bored." he said, "there's nothing to do. I mean…what do parents do?" he asked.

Sari sat there and had a thought, then turned red, "Well, there is one thing I know parents do." she started.

"What?" he asked.

"They…um…kiss a lot." she said.

Bumblebee got red and looked at the TV and saw a commercial with a man and a woman kissing. Then he felt Sari crawl up on his arm to his shoulder.

"They kiss like this…" she said moving her lips towards his and he moved his towards hers. Then they closed their eyes.

Just when their lips were going to meet, they heard JR crying. Sari opened her eyes and said…"I better go check on him." She walked into her room and Bumblebee was still sitting on the couch.

He started talking to himself, "Come on, what's wrong with you? Just kiss her already. The baby-bots are signs. No wait, I gotta take this slow. Kiss her, she wanted to kiss you." After five minutes of fighting with himself he got up and walked into Sari's room and found her holding JR.

"Is he OK?"

"Yeah, probably a nightmare." she said and saw the stereo on the floor, "what's this doing here? I thought I left it on the table."

"Maybe you thought you did." Bumblebee said.

She gave JR to Bumblebee and picked up the stereo and put it in the closet. Then they walked back into the common room, with JR.

But as soon as they left, Frenzy transformed into robot mode and crept to the bed. He took a long look at the female baby and scanned it. After scanning it he sent out a message.

"Sparkling located."

Then Darklight received it and sent out his own message.

"This is Darklight: All Decepticons, mobilize."

Then, others answered.

"Barricade en-route…"

"Devastator reporting…"

"Bonecrusher rolling…"

"Blackout incoming…all hail Megatron."

Megatron's fist were heading to Frenzy's location, to Detroit.

_Here is chapter six. Comment and tell me if I should go on._


	7. The Fight Begins

**The Fight Begins**

Bumblebee and Sari sit back on the couch, with JR sleeping on one side. Then they were alone again.

"So…how do parents kiss?" Bumblebee started.

Sari turned red and crawled on his shoulder again.

"Like this…"

They had their lips ready and eyes closed again, but just before their lips touched, Prime and the others came in talking to each other. Sari and Bumblebee jumped up.

"Oh come on!" Bumblebee said frustrated.

"Back from patrol already." Sari said annoyed too.

"Yup, nothing happened. What about here?" Bulkhead said.

"The same." they said.

Then, they all heard a loud WHOOSH go over them. They ran out to see a fighter jet flying over them. Sari ran back into her room and carried Alexis to where JR was sleeping. Bumblebee was just standing there wondering what the jet was doing. Then, the jet fired one missile to where they were standing.

"LOOK OUT!" Ratchet shouted.

They dodged it and hid out of sight. Bumblebee saw a police car coming down the street, and ran out to get his attention.

"HEY, HELP US!" He shouted and saw the car pick up speed.

Then, BAM, the car hit him and he flew about ten feet. He got up turned to the cop.

"What's with you?" he said.

Then the car transformed and there was Barricade. Bumblebee just stood there in shock. Prime and the others were speechless. Barricade charged towards Bumblebee, but he missed. Bumblebee jumped out of the way and was ready to zap him with his stingers until he was shot from behind by a tank. Bulkhead rushed out to save his buddy; he twirled his wrecking ball and hurled it towards Barricade who was charging towards Bumblebee again. Then Prowl and Ratchet dealt with the tank. Prime was dealing with Darklight, who was in robot mode.

But then, Sari came running out screaming with JR and Alexis in hand, followed by Frenzy. Bumblebee saw her and rushed over. He picked her up and kicked Frenzy over the plant. But Darklight noticed the sparklings.

"Looky here boys, we were chasing one sparkling in space, but now we have two." he said in a dark voice.

Just then an army Blackhawk flew over and transformed. Blackout shot a few rounds at Bumblebee and Sari. Bumblebee jumped out of the way and heard Darklight speak.

"Forget the Autobots, get the sparklings!!"

Sari's eyes got big and she saw the others on the ground trying to get up. Bumblebee, who was still holding Sari and his kids, tried to escape but was stopped by Barricade's fist. He hit the ground hard, but got up fast. Prime got his strength back and stood up. He was ready to attack Devastator from behind but was hit by Bonecrusher.

"Well look, the whole group is back. Megatron's Fist, ATTACK!!" Darklight commanded.

Sari, Bumblebee, and Ratchet's eyes got big.

Bonecrusher sent his fist right into Bumblebee's stomach, Blackout used his propeller and cut a hole in Bumblebee's arm, and before Darklight was going to shoot, they heard Ratchet shout…

"KID, GET OUT OF HERE!!"

Bumblebee didn't hesitate, he transformed and drove off into the city. But he was followed by Blackout and Barricade. Barricade caught up and rammed into him. Blackout shot a couple of rockets, but two hit Bumblebee. They blocked off the road they were taking and went into robot mode. Bumblebee stopped, transformed, and put Sari and the little ones down. Blackout used all he had and blew Bumblebee back. Barricade charged again and flung him against a building.

Bumblebee looked up and saw Blackout aiming at Sari. That's when he got mad. He hit Barricade as hard as he could and sent him flying two blocks down. Then he rushed Blackout and bashed his head into a wall. He walked to Barricade and put his head in a wall and said…

"No one hurts my girl."

Sari was red and saw the two Decepticons trying to take their heads out. Bumblebee transformed and Sari got in holding the babies. They drove off fast and headed out of town, to a safe place, for now.

Moments later, Darklight and the rest of Megatron's Fist arrived to see Blackout and Barricade stuck in a wall. Bonecrusher and Devastator helped them out and Darklight asked them what happened.

"He went crazy, he was like Megatron on the All-Spark."

Darklight looked in the direction Sari and Bumblebee went and said…

"Blackout, send Scorponok after them."

He lifted his propellers and out came Scorponok.

"Listen, when you find them, tell us." Darklight said.

Scorponok just nodded and dug underground and was gone. He followed their scent to the outskirts but lost it when he was three miles out of Detroit. But that didn't stop him.

_Here is chapter seven. Comment and tell me if I should go on._


	8. A New Home

**A New Home**

Bumblebee had drove for four hours and stopped at a gas station. Sari and the little ones were asleep, but Sari got up as soon as she felt Bumblebee stop.

"What's going on?" she said.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." he replied.

He transformed to robot mode and was holding on to his arm where Blackout cut him. Sari noticed that oil was coming out.

"Here, let me help." she said holding her key. She used it and he felt like a new bot.

"I cant believe Megatron's Fist came here," he started, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we have to take care of the babies." she said holding them.

"Yeah, but…" he was interrupted.

"Bumblebee, everything will be alright. Trust me." Sari said.

"But how will the others make it without your key?" he continued.

"Ratchet's a good doc, he should know what to do." she tried to comfort him.

He sat there and held JR, who was still asleep, and rocked him gently. Sari looked at Alexis and held her close.

"We better get going." Bumblebee said and transformed. Sari got in they were off to find a new home.

But, fifty miles behind them, Scorponok picked up their trail and followed.

Three hours later, he came upon the gas station they stopped at. He came up from the ground and started shooting everywhere, thinking they were still there. After completely destroying it, he found their scent again and was on their tail again.

He passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Colorado' and continued on.

By now Sari was getting restless. She kept moving around, kicking Bumblebee from the inside, and playing with the radio. Then she remembered something.

"Bumblebee, I know where we can go." she shouted.

"Where?" he asked.

"Denver. My dad owns another warehouse that isn't being used." she said.

"Does it have oil?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, they're going to wake up and cry for oil" he said.

"I'm sure there is." she said.

Five more hours pasted by and they entered Denver. They saw snow and a bunch of warehouses not used.

"There it is." she yelled.

There it was, a huge warehouse in mint condition. With a door big enough for Bumblebee. He stopped in front and transformed.

"It'll do, I mean for now." he said.

Sari walked inside and found a big empty room and saw three more rooms. One had huge tires and one had concrete slabs, and another one had crates. It was dawn and Bumblebee said…

"Well, lets fix it up."

He went into the room that had concrete and turned the slabs into a couch and moved a tire into the empty room and made a bed for Sari. When he was done he made cradles for the babies and put them in the room with the tire bed. He got done around sunset and bought a giant screen TV set.

"What do you think?" he asked Sari.

"It looks a lot like the plant back in Detroit. I LOVE IT." she said.

Then, JR and Alexis woke up and started crying, but Sari gave JR his bottle and Alexis hers. JR took it out of Sari's hand and held it with his hands and feet. Alexis just held it with her hands.

Sari sat next to Bumblebee, who was watching TV, and said…

"So…you still wanna know how parents kiss?"

His eyes got big and he looked at Sari and said…

"Y…um…ye…yeah…"

She crawled on to his shoulder and moved her head towards his and he did the same. They closed their eyes and their lips met. She kept her lips locked to his for a long time. Then it was over.

"How was that?" she said.

"wow…" was all he said.

But, Scorponok was outside and looked through a window near the ground and saw the sparklings.

"Sparklings found." he sent a message to Darklight.

"Just stay where you are. Do not attack until we get there."

"Affirmative."

_Here is the eighth chapter. Comment and tell me if I should go on._


	9. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

The night they settled in, Sari and Bumblebee slept in the same room and the little ones were in their own. Then in the middle of the night, Sari heard cans rolling around outside. She went to check and when she opened the door, she saw the red eyes of Blackout.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH…BUMBLEBEE!!" she screamed running back inside.

But when she got to the room, she saw Devastator holding Bumblebee in a headlock. Then Barricade came in, with the sparklings. She was grabbed from behind by Bonecrusher.

"Put me down." she said fighting.

"Silence fleshling!" Darklight said coming in, "their heads will look good in my trophy case."

"NO!" she shouted.

He took one from Barricade and held it in his palm, "These are a waste of spark." He raised one fist and before he could smash JR, he was attacked from behind by Ratchet.

"Leave those sparklings alone!" he said after he caught JR.

Darklight got on his feet and said…

"You are only one bot, how will you defeat us?"

"Because he's not alone." Prime said coming through the door. Behind him was the whole team. "Its time for a rematch."

"Hehehe…we beat you before, we will destroy you this time." Darklight said coldly.

"I don't think so…" came another voice coming through the door. Then out came the Elite Guard. It was Ultra Magnus followed by Sentinel and Jazz. "You have killed too much sparkling, now it must end."

Darklight's eyes got even redder and yelled…

"DECEPTICONS ATTACK…!!"

Devastator let go of Bumblebee and started shooting at Prowl. Bumblebee used his speed and grabbed Alexis from Barricade and then got JR from Ratchet.

"Kid you have to get out of…" Ratchet started.

"NO!!" Bumblebee said, "they'll just hunt us down again. We have to fight now!"

He gave the babies to Sari and she ran to Jazz. Meanwhile, Prime was fighting Bonecrusher and actually winning. Prowl took Blackout. Bulkhead protected Sari with Jazz. Sentinel helped Ratchet take down Devastator. Ultra Magnus took on Darklight. Bumblebee had Barricade. After an hour of fighting, Megatron's Fist was reduced to only two bots left, Darklight and Blackout.

"It's all over Darklight, surrender." Ultra Magnus said holding his hammer like ax.

"Never, and if you think its over, think again. Scorponok, kill." he said.

Then, out of no where, Scorponok popped out behind Bumblebee and _stabbed_ him with his tail in his spark chamber.

"BUMBLEBEE!!…"Sari screamed.

He fell to the ground slowly and then, THUD, he was down. All the Autobots stared at Bumblebee in shock then Ultra Magnus turned to where Darklight and Blackout were standing, but they were gone.

Bulkhead ran over to Scorponok and squashed him like a bug. Sari ran to Bumblebee.

"Come on Bumblebee, stand up. Please." she said crying.

"I…I…cant." he started. His eyes were closing slowly, but Sari did her best to keep him awake.

"My key!" she said. She put it in his slot and gave it a twist, but nothing happened. She tried another time, still nothing. Then Ratchet came over holding JR.

"May I try something?" he asked.

Sari just sat there, confused. Ratchet put JR on Bumblebee's chest and JR put his little hands on the spot where Scorponok stabbed him. Everyone was confused. Then there was a bright light. After that they heard a moan from Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee…wake up, come on." sari encouraged him.

"Five more minutes…" he said rolling on his side.

"Yup, he's back." Ratchet said.

Everyone just looked at Ratchet with their mouths open.

"What just happened?" Sari asked.

"It's the sparklings," Ratchet explained, "they have the power to heal anything. That's why the Decepticons bot-napped them."

"But, where did they hunt them down?" Sentinel asked.

"Because these last sparkling were property of the Autobots. They were raised in a nursery." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee finally woke up and said…

"What happened?"

Sari explained to him what happened and when she was done she crawled on to his shoulder.

"I'm glad the sparklings came to us," she started, "it taught us to be responsible. And I got my first kiss."

Bumblebee turned red and even redder when the whole team heard. Then he felt Sari nudge him. He turned his head and then, SMOOCH, he found himself kissing Sari, again, for a long time, again.

"That reminds me, we have gifts for you," Jazz started, "we found these floating in space. Now close you eyes and no peeking."

Sari and Bumblebee closed their eyes and heard humming noises.

"Ok, you can look."

When Sari opened her eyes, she saw three more sparklings sitting in front of them.

"How cute." she said with excitement. Bumblebee was frozen.

There were two that looked like bumblebee, both were yellow and red. The last one looked like Sari, except with purple hair. Ratchet examined all of them and said…

"Congratulations kid, you have twin boys and another girl."

Sari put JR and Alexis with them and sat next to them.

"Well we thought we might find parents for all of them and since you have two already, why not give you three more." Sentinel said. "The last five sparklings are now your kids."

"They shouldn't be any trouble, right Bumblebee?…Bumblebee?" Prime said. They all looked at Bumblebee and then…

BOOM

He fainted again.

"Rookie…" Ratchet said.

THE END…or is it.

_Here is the ending, but I'm thinking of continuing this story in a new story. What do you think? Comment._


End file.
